


Thanks, Man

by Catalinay



Category: Blue Crush (2002)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalinay/pseuds/Catalinay





	Thanks, Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [e_juliana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=e_juliana).



The sun's rays sparkle on the water, almost blinding, as she paddles out. She is alone in a wash of blue – blue sky, blue sea – everything so beautiful it almost hurts. Fear battles desire, but she will do this. She has worked too hard, too long, to give up now.

Hours pass, the waves gone flat before she emerges, her body pushed to its limits and beyond. She is in that magical space where it seems she could do anything, everything, and fights to hold onto the feeling as she darts across the street and then underneath the outdoor shower.

"Looking good out there," Kala drawls, and the spell is broken. Her eyes fly open and she steps out from the spray, nodding at him.

"Thanks, man," she says simply, running a hand over her hair, shaking herself like a dog as the water sluices off her body. She can't help wondering, though, if he really means it or if he's just trying to get in her pants. It's a never-ending game between them – the flirting, the rebukes. For some reason he never gives up, no matter how many times she turns him down. She's sure though, that he wouldn't be interested anymore if she ever gave in. She's the same, after all – it's all about the challenge.


End file.
